


Tarbell Course in Magic - Darcy x Loki

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Norse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the fanfiction "Tarbell Course in Magic" by zeta_tauri for the Norse Big Bang challenge 2014 on Livejournal. Created with Autodesk Sketchbook Pro and Photoshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarbell Course in Magic - Darcy x Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tarbell Course in Magic, vol 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247186) by [LokiOfSassgaard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard). 



  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35196679393/in/dateposted-public/)

From the story: 

_Hoping her creepy new boss didn't turn out to be a seriously massive creep, Darcy quickly undressed and changed into the red dress Georgia had given her. It was long and flowing, with a deep v-cut down the front, and crisscrossed straps in the back. And as soon as she got it on, there was a problem. Not only was it way too long, it had clearly been designed for someone with no boobs at all. Popping out wasn't just a danger; it was an eventuality. With one hand holding up the hem and the other covering her chest, Darcy cautiously left the dressing room and peeked back into the green room._

_"Yeah, this one doesn't work," she said._

_Loki crooked his fingers anyway, and already having too much invested to throw it all out, Darcy stepped out from the hall. Loki stood and frowned immediately. "Are you still wearing those damned shoes?" he asked, looking down at her feet._

_"Yeah," said Darcy._

_"Take them off," Loki said._

_While she slipped out of her shoes, Loki picked at the skirt and chewed his thumbnail. "I don't like the waist," he said. "It's too..." He frowned and reached out and pulled the fabric around Darcy's waist just a bit tighter._

_Startled by the sudden and very unexpected contact, Darcy took a quick step back._

_"Woah. In this country, we ask first," she said._


End file.
